Dust in the Wind
by Pequena Kah
Summary: O tempo passou e muitos sentimentos de Virginia Weasley mudaram. Sua vida também mudara muito. Ela agora era uma rainha. A rainha de Riddle... [3º lugar no challenge TG do Aliança 3 Vassouras]


Mais uma T/G - É a 2ª que eu faço. Essa one-shot me rendeu o 3º Lugar no 4º Challenge T/G do Aliança 3 Vassouras.**

* * *

**

**Dust in the Wind**

"Você faz isso pra me provocar, não é?" – a voz fria e cortante de Tom Riddle invadia o quarto escuro. Ela estava de costas para a porta de onde a voz dele vinha, em frente a um espelho, belissimamente vestida num vestido preto de cetim com um fundo decote que exibia as belas costas.

"Isso o que?" – Ela se virou procurando pelos olhos negros dele, mas estava muito escuro e ela nada conseguiu enxergar.

"Isso!" – ele rebateu secamente e se aproximou lentamente. Quando estava a uma curta distancia dela ele passou os dedos levemente pelas suas costas, de cima a baixo. Ela suspirou. Agora sabia do que ele estava falando. Uma das coisas de seu corpo que mais encantava o Lorde atrás de si eram as sardas que salpicavam todo o seu corpo, sobretudo as costas.

Riddle agora afundava o rosto nos cabelos vermelhos de Ginny. A ruiva olhava para o espelho a sua frente e contemplava o belo e frio moreno com os braços enlaçando a cintura perfeita dela ali refletida. Aquele gesto era repetido há muitos anos. Riddle era o Lorde das Trevas e Ginny era sua rainha, linda e soberana.

Era estranho pensar como tudo aquilo acontecera. Deixou de ser a caçulinha pobre Virginia Weasley para ser a poderosa Virginia Riddle. Tom Riddle mudara a sua vida para sempre num caminho que não havia volta.

"Pensando em que?" – ele perguntou sem nem ao menos olhar para ela, ainda com o rosto mergulhado nos cabelos vermelhos.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou os cabelos negros do Lorde.

"Em nada que seja importante."

"Cuidado Virginia, eu posso saber o que você está pensando..." – ele disse num tom desafiador.

"Se sabe..." – ela cortou-o sorrindo – "Verá que não penso nada que lhe desagrade."

Ela sentiu-o sorrir através da pele das suas costas, já que ele beijava-lhe incansavelmente.

"Vamos descer, nossos convidados nos esperam."

"Sim meu amor."

_Aquele chão estava gelado e úmido. Ginny não se lembrava de ter estado deitada nele antes. Teve medo do que encontraria quando abrisse os olhos. Quando os abriu viu a Câmara tão comentada em Hogwarts, a sensação do momento. Por que ela estava ali? A resposta caminhou lentamente até ela, ajoelhou-se no chão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos._

"_Eu achei que você fosse dormir pra sempre, sua dorminhoca!" – a voz era fria, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um tom divertido._

_A pequena ruiva abriu os belos olhos castanhos e arregalou-os ao dar de cara com ele. Ela sabia que era ele, não haviam duvidas. Mas... como ele havia saído do diário? Como?_

"_Não precisa me olhar com essa cara de medo. Não vou fazer nada de mal... com você." – ele sorriu sarcasticamente. Isso aumentou o medo da garota._

_Ela conseguiu sentar-se e arrastou-se para longe dele. Dessa vez ele não se manifestou, apenas sentou-se no chão de frente para ela e abraçou os joelhos. Fez uma cara inocente._

"_Quer me perguntar alguma coisa?"_

"_Por que eu estou aqui?" – foi o máximo que ela conseguiu balbuciar._

"_Porque isso é um plano."_

"_Pra que?" – ela se assustava cada vez mais._

_Ele então tirou algo de dentro do sobretudo que ela reconheceu ser o diário e arremessou-o no chão fazendo-o cair no meio do caminho entre os dois._

"_Simples. Eu vou destruir o mundo bruxo e erguê-lo novamente." – ele falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, como se todo dia alguém destruísse o mundo bruxo. Frio demais para um garoto de dezesseis anos._

"_E onde eu entro nisso? Não quero fazer parte disso." – havia um ódio crescente dentro da pequena ruiva. Ódio demais para uma garotinha de onze anos._

"_Você..." – ele apontou pra ela e sorriu cinicamente – "...é a chave. Você vai trazer Potter ate mim. Aliás, nós estamos aqui esperando por ele. Seu herói e amor platônico não vai demorar a chegar."_

"_Eu não quero que você encoste no Harry!" – bradou uma criança apaixonada. Riddle riu friamente._

"_Você não quer e nem deixa de querer nada. O dono do plano sou eu!"_

"_Vai matá-lo?"_

"_Sabe, eu queria que ele se juntasse a mim, mas a sua idéia também é ótima!"_

"_Eu tenho nojo de você!" – ela disse se encolhendo._

"_Não tenha ruivinha. Você vai estar do meu lado."_

"_Nunca! Harry vai destruir você!"_

"_Virginia! Pense bem antes de falar determinadas coisas. Pode ser pior pra você."_

_Ela se calou. Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca que não chegava aos seus olhos. Nada chegava aos seus olhos a não ser o brilho do ódio._

"_Sabe Virginia, eu passei cinqüenta anos preso nesse diário desejando esse dia. O dia em que eu destruiria toda a raça trouxa, todos os mestiços... Já matou alguém alguma vez? Não, claro que não. É muito jovem para isso. Olha, posso te garantir, o prazer é inigualável, indescritível. Pena que você não vai prová-lo. Porque você tem duas alternativas: Ou morre contra mim, ou se junta a mim. E eu te garanto que se você se juntar a mim eu jamais deixaria você sujar as mãos de sangue. Você poderia me dizer: Tom, mate o Potter e eu o mataria pra você sem nem perguntar o porquê."_

"_Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas?"_

"_Eu estou tentando te explicar por que pra mim é fácil matar. Pra você não se assustar quando for viver comigo. Poder. Esse é o motivo pelo qual qualquer ser normal mataria outra pessoa. O poder está acima de qualquer coisa. Obsessão por poder. Obsessão. Outra palavra-chave."_

"_Pára Tom! Por favor!" – Ginny cobria os ouvidos com a mão. – "Não quero mais ouvir..."_

"_Mas eu mal comecei meu discurso!" – ele disse sarcasticamente._

_Gina tremia de frio e medo. Ela estava confusa sem saber como ordenar os pensamentos. Foi então que ela olhou para Tom que caminhava lentamente pela Câmara. Naquele instante ele lhe pareceu calmo e até mesmo um pouco sereno. Ginny achou-o... bonito! – 'Mais bonito que Harry jamais será...' – ela pensou. Mas ele era cruel, e isso Harry jamais seria também. A pequena ruiva então baixou seus olhos para o chão onde estava o diário jogado a frente dela._

"_Quem é você afinal?" – ela reuniu toda a coragem que ainda tinha para fazer essa pergunta._

_Pergunta que surpreendeu Riddle. Ele caminhou até ela novamente, suspirou pensando numa boa maneira de lhe dizer quem ele realmente era. Então ajoelhou-se no chão bem próximo a garota que se encolhia e disse num tom calmo e suave._

"_Ainda não descobriu?" – ele viu o sinal negativo dela com olhos castanhos brilhantes de medo. – "Ah minha doce Virginia... raciocine um pouco..." – ele disse num tom divertido. – "Vou te ajudar. Olhe em volta, veja em que lugar estamos e em quais circunstancias..." – Ele se divertia ao ver os olhos arregalados da garota percorrendo os olhos pela Câmara, passando pela grandiosa estátua de Slytherin, e indo pousar diretamente nele, mais precisamente no uniforme sonserino que usava._

_Ginny sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Tinha um palpite, mas estava rezando para que fosse falso._

"_Nada? Ok, então eu vou ser mais claro..." – ele chegou mais perto dela e sorriu um sorriso frio, apenas com o canto direito dos lábios. – "Por algum acaso você já ouviu falar naquele em que o mundo bruxo chama de 'Você-Sabe-Quem'?"_

_Era como se uma bola do tamanho de uma goles tivesse saído do estômago da garota, batido em sua garganta e descido com grande rapidez pelo seu esôfago voltando ao estomago tamanho medo que sentiu. Em sua mente ela podia ver como num filme em câmera lenta alguns de seus momentos conversando com Tom através do diário, quando ele ainda era doce, quando falava coisas que a deixava feliz. Ela sentiu-se como se fosse desmaiar. Então era ele mesmo, Lorde Voldemort estava em frente a ela com toda a beleza e vigor dos seus dezesseis anos._

_Riddle ergueu o braço e tentou alcançar o rosto da garotinha a sua frente que se esquivou dele evitando o toque. Ele então sorriu e levantou-se do chão novamente. Era estranho para ele pensar nisso. Procurava não pensar para que sua auto-estima não descesse ao chão, para que ele não se sentisse impotente. A verdade era que, Tom poderia machucar, torturar e matar qualquer pessoa, mas nada conseguia fazer contra Virginia. Por mais que ele quisesse, por mais que ele dissesse a si mesmo que ela era uma miserável amante de trouxas que morreria lutando por Harry Potter. Riddle sentia um certo afeto por ela que ele jamais conseguiria lutar contra ele. E de fato não seria mesmo necessário._

_Naquele momento eles ouviram um barulho que parecia vir da entrada da Câmara. Tom olhou para a pequena ruiva com olhos negros faiscantes._

"_Vê Virginia, seu salvador está vindo te buscar."_

_Caminhou até ela fazendo sinal para que ela permanecesse calada e ela assim o fez. Mais uma vez ele se ajoelhou perto dela._

"_Veja Virginia, acha mesmo que Potter poderia me vencer? Ele é uma criança de doze anos, magricelo, ossudo, que grandes estragos ele poderia me fazer?" – perguntou divertido. Ginny teve vontade de lhe jogar na cara que Harry o venceu quando tinha um ano de vida, mas não quis irritar Riddle, poderia ser pior._

_Ele olhou para ela e vendo que ela ficaria calada continuou seu discurso._

"_Mas veja também que você dará uma ótima Rainha das Trevas!" – ele fez um largo gesto com as mãos. – "Porque você, minha doce Virginia, será a minha rainha quando eu dominar isso tudo." – ela negava em silencio apenas balançando a cabeça. – "Ah será sim, você vai preferir a mim do que o Potter, olhe só: Eu sou mais poderoso, mais esperto, e... muito mais bonito!" – sorriu aprovando sua própria falta de modéstia. – "E... ele não enxerga você, enquanto você morre de amores ele não vê isso. E eu, meu anjo ruivo, eu deitaria no chão molhado para te servir de tapete para que não molhasse os pés."_

_Ginny se assustou com aquelas palavras. Tom Riddle era capaz de amar alguém? Aquilo era humanamente impossível afinal de contas se tratava de Lorde Voldemort. Então ela chegou à conclusão de que ele estava tentando apenas ganhar sua confiança._

"_Isso é o que você diz, mas você já me enganou até aqui. Não vou me admirar se você estiver mentindo para mim novamente." – ela disse com um fio de coragem._

"_Não fale assim minha doce Virginia, você parte meu coração. Quer dizer, se é que eu tenho um..." – ele sorriu._

"_Eu te odeio Tom!"_

"_Não não não. Isso não é verdade!" – ele continuava rindo e aquilo irritou Ginny profundamente._

"_Eu tenho nojo de você!"_

"_Então está bem, vamos ver se isso vai continuar quando eu vencer isso tudo e você não tiver pra onde ir. Você vai vir implorar por mim." – quando ele disse isso o barulho dos passos se intensificou._

"_Hora de dormir novamente, minha rainha." – Riddle apenas ergueu a mão direita em direção a ruiva e ela caiu no chão em torpor profundo. Riddle aproximou-se mais dela e afagou-lhe o cabelo vermelho._

"_Ah minha doce Virginia. Um dia você vai entender que eu nada lhe farei de mal, jamais deixarei que toquem num só fio dos seus cabelos. Tem idéia do que está acontecendo comigo? Eu, Lorde Voldemort encantando por uma criança amante de trouxas? Mas parece que o destino gosta de pregar peças, não é? Isso já está decidido, você será minha rainha quando eu vencer. Não precisa ter medo de mim, nada te farei, ou ter medo da minha aparência. Quando eu vencer é desta forma que ficarei, este corpo é meu, não precisarei mais tomar corpos alheios. E você sentirá orgulho de mim. Você mudou os meus planos. Eu queria destruir tudo e todos sem piedade e com prazer, mas meu diário foi cair nas tuas mãos, nas tuas doces e delicadas mãos e agora eu estou preso a você. Eu ia destruir você também, mas não o farei. Agora, daria minha vida a proteger-te."_

_Riddle então aproximou-se mais um pouco da garota desfalecida e beijou-lhe delicadamente sobre a testa. Os passos de Harry ficavam cada vez mais próximos._

"_É chegada a hora."_

"A eternidade é algo grandioso, não acha?" – a voz de Riddle cortava o silencio da noite escura naquele quarto aquecido com o fogo da lareira. Ginny achou estranha àquela pergunta assim de repente.

"Não acha que está tarde para filosofias Tom?" – ela disse sonolenta.

"Não são filosofias Virginia. Estou falando sério!" – Ginny sabia que quando Tom falava daquela forma era porque o assunto se estenderia madrugada a fora. Ela então se virou para ele e deitou-se sobre o peito nu do Lorde.

"Por que estás a pensar nisso agora?" – Ela passava os dedos levemente pelo peito dele e buscava o negro dos seus olhos.

"Não sei Virginia..." – ele acariciava-a apenas com o dedo indicador pulando de uma sarda a outra das que ela tinha nas costas. – "Confissões de um Lorde inseguro..." – ele disse divertido. Ela ergueu-se para vê-lo melhor.

"Inseguro por quê?"

"Pense comigo Virginia. Tudo o que eu conquistei, que conquistamos juntos..." – ele apertou-a junto a si – "... vai acabar! Nós não estaremos aqui para sempre."

"Eu sei disso Tom, mas nós teremos um herdeiro que levará isso a frente, não teremos?"

"Sim, teremos." – ele murmurou sério. – "Mas não é disso que estou falando. Estava pensando no quanto a eternidade é grandiosa e eu sou um nada perante ela. Tudo começa, acaba, começa de novo e termina novamente como num passe de mágica e ela não. A eternidade vai correndo e engolindo a todos nós..."

"Quer chegar onde?" – ela perguntou tendo certeza da resposta que viria. Conhecia Tom muito bem para adivinhar seus pensamentos.

"Eu queria vencer a eternidade." – ele disse com aquele tom calmo como se vencer a eternidade fosse algo simples.

"Pretensão demais para uma pessoa só..." – a ruiva suspirou.

"Não se trata de pretensão. A eternidade não pode ser invencível. Tudo na vida um dia acaba. Por que a eternidade não poderia acabar também?"

"Tom, volte a dormir."

"Durma você se quiser." – ele disse num tom ofendido.

Ginny virou os olhos e suspirou. Às vezes ela achava que Tom tinha algumas idéias estranhas.

"Tom querido, me diga então o que aconteceria se a eternidade acabasse."

Ele então se calou. Parou de brincar com as sardas de Ginny. Empurrou-a lentamente para que saísse de cima dele, levantou-se e enrolou o lençol negro de cetim na cintura e caminhou até a janela. Ginny observou-o calada e pensou no quanto era difícil ser mulher do Lorde em determinados momentos. Ele se fazia de forte para todos, até mesmo para ela, mas Ginny sentia que Tom Riddle era inseguro e curioso. E parecia mais inseguro do que nunca havia estado. Ginny então desconfiou que algo estaria errado e que seria algo de muito grave. Toda aquela conversa sobre eternidade, _tudo acabar_... mas se assim o fosse Tom com certeza diria a ela.

A ruiva então se levantou sem se preocupar em enrolar um lençol no corpo nu e caminhou até Riddle que ainda estava frente à janela olhando a grande escuridão lá fora. Abraçou-o por trás. Riddle se arrepiou ao sentir o toque do corpo nu de sua rainha junto as suas costas.

"Tudo isso sobre eternidade é uma grande besteira para nos preocuparmos agora. Venha, vamos voltar pra cama e tratar de conceber logo o nosso herdeiro. Ele que pense em eternidade depois..."

Riddle virou-se abraçando a esposa e afundou o rosto em seus cabelos.

"Por que eu amo tanto seu cheiro de amêndoas?" – ele perguntou inebriado enquanto provocava arrepios na ruiva ao tocar seu pescoço levemente com a ponta da língua.

"Talvez porque você me ame inteira, não só meu cheiro." – ela conseguiu dizer em meio à suspiros.

"A convivência comigo está te tornando uma pessoa muito pouco modesta, Senhora Virginia Riddle."

"Mas é verdade." – ela respondia aos carinhos do esposo afundando os dedos entre os cabelos negros dele.

"Certo, mas vamos logo voltar para a cama, pois esse seu cheiro de amêndoas está me matando..."

_Ela sentia uma dor de cabeça lacinante. Sentia que tudo rodava e sentiu medo de abrir os olhos mais uma vez. Quando aquilo tudo ia acabar? Sentiu saudade da sua Família. Como estariam os Weasley's agora? O que Riddle havia feito com eles?... Harry! O que Riddle havia feito com Harry?_

_Abriu os olhos finalmente. Só pode constatar que não estava mais na Câmara. Estava num quarto onde grandes cortinas negras inibiam a luz da janela. A pequena estava deitada numa cama enorme onde caberiam umas cinco Ginnys ou mais. Olhou ao redor. Estava sozinha. Levantou-se e tentou por a cabeça em ordem, tentar achar um jeito de fugir dali, pois era obvio que havia sido levada até aquele lugar por Tom._

"_Mas... se ele me trouxe aqui... Ah Merlin!" – ela pôs a mão na boca para segurar um soluço de desespero. Harry poderia estar morto agora. Seus irmãos também poderiam. Logo ela também estaria._

"_Ah minha doce Virginia. Um dia você vai entender que eu nada lhe farei de mal, jamais deixarei que toquem num só fio dos seus cabelos. Eu ia destruir você também, mas não o farei. Agora, daria minha vida a proteger-te." – ela se lembrou de ter ouvido Tom dizer isso a ela, só não se lembrava exatamente de quando ele disse isso. Talvez fossem as ultimas palavras dele, mas ela deveria estar inconsciente. Mas ela não poderia confiar nele. Nunca._

_Olhou a sua direita e viu uma grande porta de carvalho._

'_Provavelmente trancada!' – pensou desanimada, mas foi tentar forçar a porta com um fio de esperança. Com um rangido ela se abriu. – 'Ele não pensou que eu tentaria fugir? Talvez isso significa que eu possa sair do quarto, mas que não conseguirei sair da sua presença.'_

_Deu de cara com um comprido e escuro corredor. Avançou por ele com passos lentos e silenciosos. Perdeu a conta de quantas curvas fez até que achou uma grande escada que dava acesso ao andar inferior. A casa era enorme. Levaria horas para achar a saída._

_Desceu as escadas. Ouviu vozes vindas de uma porta a frente. Uma das vozes era de Tom. Aproximou-se para ver com quem ele falava e para analisar suas possibilidades de fuga. Quando alcançou a porta e olhou pela pequena fresta o que viu foram alguns homens com rostos carrancudos. Reconheceu um deles. Lucius Malfoy. O homem que fora responsável por ela ter encontrado o funesto diário. Ele discutia com Tom._

"_Eu não sei se pretendo cumprir ordens de um garoto que poderia ser meu filho!" – ele dizia orgulhoso._

"_Não sou seu filho. Isso me traria imensa repulsa se assim o fosse. Coitado do seu filho! Como ele se chama mesmo..? Draco, não é?"_

"_É Draco sim."_

_Tom deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. Deu uma volta pela sala e girou entre os dedos uma varinha que Ginny reconheceu ser a varinha de Harry._

"_Ainda não acredita na minha identidade, Lucius?"_

"_Seria meio estranho o Lorde das Trevas aparecer de repente com uma feição adolescente. Creio que os demais honrados homens aqui presentes tem a mesma opinião, não é?"_

_Ninguém respondeu a Lucius. Isso provocou mais um riso desdenhoso de Riddle._

_Tom ergue a mão direita e um grande álbum veio voando sabe-se lá de onde que foi bater fortemente contra o peito de Lucius. O loiro desconfiado abriu o álbum enquanto Tom andava calmamente pela sala. Riddle observou divertido a mudança da expressão de Lucius que olhava para o álbum e para Tom seguidas vezes._

"_Sua mente lenta já processou a informação recebida?" – Tom perguntou secamente._

"_Como isso?" – Lucius murmurou para si mesmo._

"_Interessante, não acha?" – Tom orgulhava-se do seu feito._

"_Perdão pela desconfiança... Mestre."_

"_Não sei se eu irei perdoar não. Foi preciso eu te mostrar um álbum imbecil cheio de retratos meus quando adolescente para que você acreditasse que esse corpo ME pertence. Talvez você mereça um pequeno castigo."_

_Ginny pode ver quando Tom ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para Lucius que ficara ainda mais pálido devido ao medo._

"_Crucius" – Ginny viu Lucius se contorcer no chão gritando. Tentou sufocar um grito para que não percebessem sua presença, mas não deu tempo. Tom olhou para a porta assim que ouviu o grito da ruiva e cessou o feitiço de Lucius que respirou aliviado caído no chão._

"_Sumam daqui! E levem-no." – disse aos demais que estavam na sala e apontou para Lucius no chão antes de sair atrás da ruiva que havia ganho o corredor correndo o mais rápido que podia._

_Tom alcançou-a no meio do corredor e agarrou-a pelos braços obrigando-a a olhar para ele._

"_Tira as mãos de mim!" – ela berrava descontrolada. Tom teve que agüentar inúmeros tapas e murros em seu peito na tentativa frustrada da ruiva de se soltar._

"_Ginny por favor! Se acalme! Não vou te machucar!"_

"_Vai sim, vai sim..." – ela continuava chutando e esmurrando o Lorde._

_Mas Tom cumpriu sua palavra e não machucou-a. Apenas continuou segurando-a para que não fugisse. Com o tempo a ruiva foi se cansando e parou de agredi-lo. Apenas chorava. Tom então a abraçou na tentativa de confortá-la._

"_Porque Tom?" – ela chorava._

"_Um dia você vai entender..."_

"_Matou o Harry?"_

_Tom fez um longo silêncio que afligiu a ruiva mais ainda. Por fim respondeu._

"_Ainda não. Ele está no andar subterrâneo."_

"_Prisioneiro?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Eu quero vê-lo" – ela olhou nos olhos negros de Tom._

"_Sinto muito. Mas eu prefiro que vocês não se encontrem."_

"_Tom, não machuque ele. Eu..." – ela engoliu em seco – "... faço o que você quiser."_

_Tom pareceu considerar a idéia por um momento. Mas não conseguiu definir se era maior seu ódio por Harry ou seu afeto pela ruiva, a vontade de protegê-la._

"_Não diga bobagens Virginia. Volte para o quarto em que você estava."_

_Quanto tempo passara naquele quarto? Ela não saberia contar. Vários dias, com certeza. Tom ia vê-la constantemente, levando comida e o que beber. Sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Ginny acabava se comovendo com o cuidado que Tom tinha com ela. Ela ficava em dúvida se poderia confiar nele quando ele dizia que não queria seu mal._

_Com o tempo ela acabou pegando "simpatia" por ele. Ela foi aprendendo a lidar com ele. E isso a fez concluir que seria melhor se ela não perguntasse a ele como estariam Harry e sua Família. E ela sabia que suas férias na mansão de Riddle durariam a vida toda._

Virginia olhava furtivamente para o grande relógio na parede da biblioteca. As horas passavam e Tom não aparecia. Ela pensava no que poderia ter acontecido ao seu Lorde agora que sabia de toda a verdade. Suas desconfianças sobre algo estar errado se confirmaram. A vida deles estava ameaçada. Por ele. Potter. O maldito Potter. Virginia sentia vontade de esmagá-lo com suas próprias mãos por ele estar proporcionando tantas preocupações e perigos para Riddle. Há dez anos atrás, no episódio da Câmara, Ginny amava Harry com a doçura de uma criança que temia pelo que pudesse acontecer de mal ao garoto que sobreviveu. Hoje, Ginny ama Tom Riddle com o furor de uma mulher que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para preservá-lo. Potter era mesmo um desgraçado. Nunca soube dar valor ao que ela tinha feito por ele...

_A grande porta de carvalho do quarto da pequena ruiva se abriu revelando um Tom de aparência séria e preocupada. Tom tinha pensado muito antes de tomar a decisão de ir até o quarto de Ginny lhe fazer aquela pergunta, mas era assim que deveria ser feito._

"_Virginia, eu quero que me responda algo."_

_Ela apenas o olhou, nada respondeu._

"_Quando disse que faria o que eu quisesse para soltar o Potter, você estava falando a verdade?"_

_Um resquício de esperança iluminou os olhos castanhos de Ginny. Ele soltaria mesmo Harry?_

"_Sim, eu falava sério."_

"_Então eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer que você não precisa me responder agora. Eu deixo você voltar para o conforto da sua 'amada' e 'rica' Família..."_

"_E o que quer em troca disso?" – ela perguntou desconfiada._

"_Simples. O Potter!" – ele sorriu desdenhosamente._

"_E se você soltar o Harry...?" – ela temeu a resposta dele._

"_Você fica comigo. Pra sempre."_

_Ela nada respondeu. Pensou se Riddle estaria falando a verdade, se cumpriria a sua palavra. Quem garantiria que ele a deixaria voltar para casa? E quem garantiria que ele soltaria Harry?_

"_A escolha é toda sua, Virginia."_

Doía lembrar. Ginny sacrificou-se por Harry. Decidiu ficar junto a Riddle para que ele fosse solto e agora que estava livre e que tantos anos haviam se passado ele se levantava contra os dois. Não que se arrependesse. Aprendeu a amar Riddle e hoje seria capaz de tudo por ele, mas na época havia sido uma decisão difícil em demasia.

E agora Tom havia sumido e Ginny já estava à meia garrafa de conhaque se consumindo em preocupação e ódio. Lá fora estava escuro e caía uma chuva torrencial com relâmpagos e trovões assustadores. Ginny aproximou-se da janela e ficou olhando para a escuridão por longos minutos. Até que ela viu em meio às sombras uma que reconheceu ser a de seu Lorde. Não pensou duas vezes antes de correr pela sala, abrir a porta e ganhar a tempestade. As gotas de chuva eram grossas e caiam com tanta violência que era como se Virgínia estivesse sendo esfaqueada. Quando Tom a viu correndo ao seu encontro parou e apenas esperou por ela. Assim que ela chegou a sua frente Tom a puxou para um abraço onde ele não procurava confortá-la como sempre acontecia. Ele procurava conforto para si.

"É chegado o fim, minha rainha." – ele disse enquanto afagava os cabelos vermelhos da esposa agora encharcados e pesados pela água.

"Não diga besteiras Tom." – ela segurou o antebraço dele afastando a manga das vestes revelando a Marca Negra. – "Olhe... você é o Grande Lorde das Trevas..." – ela passou os dedos pela marca no braço do marido. – "Você pode vencê-lo!"

Ele a soltou e sentou-se na grama. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Ficaram em silencio por um longo instante até que a ruiva quebrou-o.

"Eu mesma vou matá-lo." – e fez menção de se levantar, mas Tom agarrou-a pelo pulso fortemente, quase machucando-a.

"Não!" – disse num sussurro desesperado. – "Eu lhe prometi que jamais deixaria que você sujasse suas mãos de sangue..." – ele acariciava as mãos dela com extremo carinho. – "... e eu não vou deixar! Alguma vez eu deixei de cumprir uma promessa que lhe fiz?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Lágrimas começavam a se misturar com as grossas gotas de chuva.

"Mas se você tivesse matado-o há dez anos atrás isso não estaria acontecendo hoje. Ah Tom... isso é culpa minha! Eu que escolhi que você o soltasse..."

"Shhhhh! Jamais repita isso Virginia! Nada teria dado certo se eu tivesse deixado você partir. Tudo aconteceu de uma forma tão especial e estranha que a determinado momento não me interessava mais o Potter, mas você. Virgínia, escute uma coisa, preste atenção em mim..." – ele segurou o rosto de Ginny com as duas mãos fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. – "... você sabe que amor não é um dos meus sentimentos preferidos. Nunca me apeguei e amei nada, você bem sabe. Mas você... você eu amo. E eu faria qualquer coisa para que você não me deixasse."

"Eu não vou te deixar Tom, nunca."

Ele então abraçou-a se aninhando nos braços da ruiva. Aquela seria uma cena que Ginny jamais esqueceria. Tom Riddle, o grande e poderoso Lorde Voldemort, aninhado nos braços de sua esposa sentados na grama sob uma forte tempestade, dizendo que tudo chegara ao fim, que ele não tinha mais como lutar. Que fora vencido. Ela então se lembrou de como ele havia falado sobre Eternidade numa noite qualquer, que tudo iria acabar. Perguntou-se desde quando a insegurança havia tomado o coração do Lorde.

"Virgínia, lembra sobre o que eu havia lhe dito sobre Eternidade?" – ele disse sem se soltar do abraço dela. Ela se assustou. Ela havia pensado nisto naquele instante mesmo...

"Acho que eu tenho uma conclusão sobre nós e a Eternidade..." – ele continuou num murmúrio.

"E qual é?"

"Tudo o que nós somos é poeira ao vento."

* * *

..: Pequena Kah :.. 


End file.
